Red Maelstrom
by NautoNamikaze4
Summary: Inori Uzumaki is left for dead but Team 8 saves her. What will she do when she wakes up?
1. Chapter 1: Enter Inori Uzumaki!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Naruto but I own Inori Uzumaki.

A young woman wearing a spiral headband faltered in her footsteps as she stumbled to the ground. A deep gash on her left side was bleeding thickly and slowly as the blood pooled around her body. Glazed over purple eyes stare out into the woods surrounding her place on the dirt. Long garnet red hair was dark brown from the blood, sweat and dirt. Her body was sore from the stress of maintaining the seals and her chakra to fight off an insane man with the liking to think of himself as an immortal.

Ah well, this isn't the best place to die in. The woman thought grimly as her eyes slowly closed. She slowly surrendered herself to the darkness and peacefulness of death.

"Kurenai-sensei!" A loud boy's voice jerked her from the embrace of death. "There's a wound shinobi here!"

"I can see that, Kida-kun." A woman voice chided the boy. A beautiful woman with wild black hair and red eyes dressed in wrappings knelt beside her. "Kunoichi-san, I'm Kurenai Yūhi of Konohagakure. Who are you?"

The woman coughed blood up causing Kurenai to lift her up slightly, "I'm Inori Uzumaki."

Kurenai's red eyes widened before she asked Inori, "How did you get the injuries?"

"Fighting a man with a liking to blood." Inori grimaced. "I managed to get away from him with half sealing away his chakra but that won't hold for long."

Kurenai looked at the gashes on Inori's body bleeding drowsily and some looked infected to her. Kurenai nodded sharply as she looked at her students, "I will take Uzumaki-san to the village but I will need to leave you three to do so. Uzumaki-san's injuries are dire need of treatment or she will die."

"But isn't Uzumaki the last name of Naruto-baka?" The loud one complained as Kurenai lifted the half unconscious girl on her back.

Kurenai jumped into the trees with the younger girl on her back. She had to hurry or else Inori will die on her watch. She narrow her eyes as she sailed through the air faster at the last thought. Three hours past until Kurenai saw the gate of Konohagakure. She shifted her hold on the young girl on her back when Kurenai landed in front of Izumo and Kotetsu both shot out their seats as she went through the gate.

"I need to get her to the hospital." The chuunin nodded dumbly as she shunshined away to the waiting room of the hospital.

"This girl is fatally wounded on her side." Kurenai reported to one of the nurses who helped her put the young kunoichi on the bed.

Kurenai watched as two doctors and three nurses rushed the Uzumaki female to the emergency room. All talking with worried glances to the girl on the bed.

Hiruzen sighed as he listened to Kurenai's report on the injured ninja in the hospital. An Uzumaki injured by someone with abilities of immortality and have links to the group Akatsuki. The head doctor sent a report on the girl's injuries; a broken collar bone, cracked skull, punctured lung, chakra exhaustion and many gashes that was at least 2 inches to 5 inches deep.

He looked at the description of the kunoichi's appearance after the surgery was completed and the girl's life was out of death's door. Garnet red hair appeared to be at the lower back, purple eyes, fair skin with seals tattooed on her body, 154 cm tall and had traits of a summon that they couldn't figure out. Her blood type matched with Naruto so the doctors used his body for the blood transfusion that the young woman needed. Her name is Inori Uzumaki according to Kurenai Yūhi's report.

"Sir," his receptionist poked her head in. "The doctor for the girl is here to see you."

"Send him in," Hiruzen answered as a tall male with graying brown hair and warm hazel eyes wearing his hospital attire stepped through the doorway. "Ah Shigure-kun, take a seat. How's Inori-chan?"

Shigure took the seat in front of his old friend before answering, "Her chakra levels are finally stabilizing when Naruto-kun's blood enter her bloodstream. Her broken collarbone started to heal with some strange chakra surrounding the break but I suppose that has to do with something in her seals. Her punctured lung is almost healed but I still recommend that she is on rest duty or guarding duty if you plan to make her a Konoha shinobi. Her skull is healed but she'll have headaches from any bright lights and the gashes that weren't as deep as 5 inches are healed but they leave scars on her back, shoulders and stomach. The most life threatening one was on her side. The nerves surrounding the gash had been cut and will need time to heal fully but other than that she'll recover completely in a week or two weeks."

"I see," Hiruzen crossed his fingers in thought. "How old do you think Inori-chan is?"

"Late teens or early 20s."

"I think that Naruto would like to know about his cousin."

"Sir, are you sure? Uzumaki-san is a medically induced coma so she could heal without hindering the work we put in." Shirgure said worriedly.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. It's time for Naruto to learn about his clan and Inori-san is fit for the role."

"She would wake in a week's time, sir."

"Dismissed."

Shigure stood up and bowed before he exited out of the door instead of the window like most of his shinobi do.


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto and Inori

Author Note: Thank you kind sir or madam who said it had a problem cause I'm an airhead who should have double check if there was a problem. Thank you again. SONOFABITCH ONE TIME I THINK IT GOES WELL BUT NOOOOOooooooOOOOOooo FUCK YES ITS FIXED. i sorry if anyone is reading this and thinking that im insane. i am. its almost 7 am and i didnt get any sleep.

A week later, Inori awoke to a man with graying brown hair and soothing chakra writing down something on a clipboard. She looked around as the best she could laying down which caught the attention of the man at the end of the bed.

"I was wondering when you'll wake up, Kunoichi-san." The doctor smiled. "I'm Doctor Shigure. May I ask you questions?"

Inori nodded slowly as her head throbbed dully causing her to rest a bandaged arm over her eyes.

"Name?"

"Inori Uzumaki."

"Village?"

"Tied to none."

"Birthday?"

"December 4th."

"Ninja rank?"

"Chuunin or Jonin."

"Parents?"

"Sho Uzumaki and Aka Uzumaki."

"Blood Type?"

"B."

"Age?"

"19."

"Okay," He smiled. "I have information to tell you before I release you from my care."

Inori had sat up during the questions and was looking at the doctor, "Okay."

"Your headache is from a cracked skull but that will fade and your side is still healing from being stabbed in a delicate spot so don't push yourself too hard."

"Hai."

"A volunteer will find you some spare clothes you could wear since the clothing you came in was torn and bloodied." Shigure patted her head gently before exiting the room so a young dark haired woman with light purple eyes wearing her headband around her forehead entered holding clothing in her arms with Inori's hitai on top.

"I'm Sakuya Hyuuga," Sakuya introduce herself quietly. "May I show you around after you get dressed?"

Inori smiled at the slightly older girl, "Sure! Thanks so much, Sakuya-san." She took the clothing from Sakuya with a smile as she entered the bathroom shutting the door.

Inori pulled off the hospital gown to see bandages covered her arms, forehead, stomach to her chest and right thigh where she faintly remembered the bastard stabbing her with a kunai. She shook her head slightly as she put on a loose cotton blue shirt that reached her thighs, black leggings and black shinobi sandals. Inori opened the door to see Sakuya waiting nervously by the exit.

"Ready to go?" She asked the Hyuuga cheerfully.

They were walking around in the streets of Konoha as Inori's stomach growled causing the girl to flush ruffling the back of her head. Sakuya giggled into her delicate hand as she grabbed Inori's hand to pull her to a ramen shop where a blonde boy wearing orange was swallowing down ramen.

"Good day, Sakuya-chan!" The owner greeted happily. He set down another bowl in front of the blonde boy. "A regular for you, Sakuya-chan?"

Sakuya sat down a seat away from the boy to which Inori shrugged before sitting in between them.

"Hello!" The owner greeted her. "I'm Teuchi Ichiraku. You are new to Konoha?"

"Yes," Inori smiled. "Inori Uzumaki at your service."

The boy beside her stilled as he look at her with wide blue eyes, "Uffhzaki?"

"Swallow, Naruto-kun." Teuchi was staring at her as he scolded the boy.

Naruto swallowed then leaned into her personal space, "Did you say Uzumaki, dattebane?"

"Yes?" Inori raise her eyebrow at him. "Who are you?"

A beaming smile with his eyes closed answered her, "Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of Konoha! Dattabane!"

"Well," She smiled back. "I never meet a future Kage before but I'm Inori Uzumaki, the Red Maelstrom."

"Sakuya-chan," Naruto bounced as he leaned back to look at her friend. "Can I take my maybe family to Jiji?"

"You have to asked Inori-chan, Naruto-kun." Sakuya said.

Teuchi blinked, "Oh, Dearie me. What would you like to order?"

"Just a small miso, please." Inori ordered.

"It'll be on the house as a welcoming present!" Teuchi said.

"Thank you!"

A foot scraping against the window seal got the attention of Hiruzen who looked up to see Inori Uzumaki carrying Naruto on the arm that was less damaged by her fight.

"Jiji!" Naruto yelled causing Inori to wince as she put him down. "Inori-neechan is an Uzumaki! We're related! Did you know that? Dattabane?"

"No," Hiruzen gestured to the chair in front of him to Inori who smiled gratefully as she sat down. "I just found out a week ago but being Hokage is difficult." He gestured to the piles of paperwork on the desk.

"Question, Hokage-sama. But why don't you use kage shadow clones?" Inori watch as her question caused the man to freeze then he pulled out a piece of paper with a circle in the middle 'Hit Head Here'. Hiruzen began banging his head as the two Uzumakis stare blankly at the village leader.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." He muttered as he banged his head.

Inori and Naruto looked at each other before shrugging. "Oi! Jiji!"

Hiruzen stopped banging his head to look at the frustrated face of Naruto and the amused one of Inori. "Inori-chan, you completed a SSS rank mission and your ninja rank will be jonin. You will help Naruto's sensei in training Naruto's teammates and Naruto himself in anything that Kakashi might have forgotten."

"You seem quite trusting of me, Hokage-sama." Inori stared at him.

"You think I didn't do a background check on you? Naruto, this is your choice but do you want to live with your cousin?"

"Hell yes! Dattabane!" Naruto punched the air.

"Language." Inori said on a reflex causing the boy to flush. She turned her purple eyes to Hiruzen as she felt his chakra wavered. "Naruto, can you wait for me outside of the room?"

Naruto nodded as he bounced out of the room. Inori drawn out a seal in her rare purple chakra sealing off any noise from Hiruzen to her. "I apologize, Hokage-sama but I don't want any eavesdroppers to listen in. So what do you want to speak to me about?"

"Call me Hiruzen. Yes, I wanted to tell you that Naruto is the host of Kyuubi and he had some troubles with the seal that the Fourth Hokage sealed the tailed beast within a week ago."

Inori raised her eyebrows, "Trouble?"

"Yes. His teammate was put in a death-like state which…"

"Caused Naruto to lose his cool." She finished.

"I had requested the Fourth's former sensei to return but… it might take a while before he gets here."

"Just after the start of the Chuunin exams. Right?"

"Yes. Can you watch out for him, Inori?" Hiruzen pleaded with her.

"I will. Naruto is family and I don't abandon my family." A glint sparkled in her purple eyes turning them almost black. "If anything hurts him. I'll stop it. I promise on my life and honor as a shinobi."

Hiruzen smiled as he took out a Konoha hitai and gave her the forehead protector with a beam. "The Will of Fire is strong within you. Spread your flame to the younger generation."

Inori smiled back at him as she tied the forehead protector around her neck, "Where will Naruto and I be staying?"

Hiruzen chuckled as he handed her house keys, "The Namikaze estate. It's large enough for five people."

Inori waved her hand breaking the seal as she nodded absently, "Would Naruto know where the estate is at?"

"I'll take you later but spend time with him, Inori-chan." Hiruzen said as she neared the door. Inori merely gave him a wave as she opened and stepped out of the room.

"Who was that?" A cat masked Anbu asked the Hokage who smiled softly.

"Hope for the future of Konoha."


	3. Chapter 3: Namikaze Manor

Disclaimer: A girl/boy does not own Naruto.

"And I appeared and saved the day!" Naruto beamed at Inori who ruffled his hair fondly. "How about you? Dattabane?"

"Hm?" Inori stopped glaring at a civilian to look down at Naruto. "Can you repeat that?"

"Have you got any cool stories?"

"I might." she teased him with a smile. "But I might not!"

"Huh?!" Naruto complained as Inori laughed as she placed her hand on his forehead to keep him at bay. Naruto pouted at her to which she just laughed. Hiruzen watched the two with a soft smile on his face. The two carried on walking without paying attention to the stares they were getting from the civilians or Inori just didn't care. Hiruzen continued watching as Naruto grabbed Inori's hand with a shy smile and Inori curling her hand around his to swing their entwined hands back and forth. Naruto said something which cause Inori to flick him on the nose gently.

"Jiji! Hurry up!" Naruto called out as he waved his free arm in the air.

"Calm down, Naru." Inori stated calmly as she brushed through Naruto's hair fondly.

The two waited as Hiruzen opened the gate to the estate. The walls surrounding the two story house was tall enough for the privacy of those within. Vines were curled going up the porch and to the roof. The house was a light shade of brown and the roof a dark red. Naruto whooped as he ran towards the house with the other two walking at a more steady pace.

Naruto was bouncing excitedly as Inori unlocked and opened the door for the three. Naruto darted in almost immediately but Inori hang back to look at Hiruzen.

"Hiruzen-ojisan? You're not coming inside?"

"No," Hiruzen shook his head. "I can only be gone so long until the clone acts weird and caused trouble. Good evening to you."

Inori shrugged as the Hokage shunshined away from the house and turned to see Naruto looking at the bookcase. The house is still well furnished and clean showing the Third didn't let the house to the dust.

Inori was laying on the master bedroom reading

when Naruto creeped in wearing a large shirt and his frog hat holding his pillow. Inori put down the obviously well loved book on the nightstand as she crossed her legs under her.

"Come on, Naru." She gestured Naruto over with a gentle smile. Naruto walked over and climbed onto the bed with a soft smile. Settling next to Inori as she states almost drily, "You have many smiles, mister."

"Huh?"

"Sometimes your smile doesn't match your mood. It's like telling people not to worry about you. That soft smile now is reserved for those you consider family."

"Oh."

"You didn't think I wouldn't noticed? Those who smile the most are the depressed ones. Those who can't find a reason to smile but do so anyways. Life is the good and the bad. It's the memories you cherish make life kinder. You are not alone anymore, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes watered as he leaned into Inori's embrace. He sobbed into her shoulder feeling her fingernails scratch his head lightly. He is not alone anymore. He has Iruka-sensei, Jiji, Inori-chan and even his team.

Kakashi smiled at the sight of his student cuddled up to his cousin in his sensei's bed. His cousin had Naruto away from the window as both slumber from having a long day. From his distance away, the girl's hair was almost as long as Kushina's but more wavy. A shadow jump up on spot a feet away from him.

It was a large cat up to his waist with shadows clinging its frame, "Reasons to look at my master and her kitten?"

"Keeping watch."

"For?"

"Suspicious people."

The summon cleaned its paw, "I won't let anything get passed me to hurt Inori-hime and Naru-tan."

Kakashi nodded slightly before disappearing into the night.

The summon scoffed, "Canines and their dynamic exits."


	4. Chapter 4: Team 7

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Naruto

Author's note: So you guys will get to know Inori more. I'll be moving soon so it might take awhile for me to update.

Naruto shifted as he smelt aroma of eggs and bacon cooking in the downstairs kitchen. Naruto yawned as he walked out of the bedroom he shared with his cousin was flipping bacon with one hand as she takes a drink of coffee. Her pretty hair was up in a messy braid as if it was a bother to her. She was wearing the standard jonin outfit with her flak jacket open to a dark blue short sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants with bandages tied around her ankles. Inori was barefoot as she slide the cooked eggs off the pan to a place in the middle of the island.

"Good morning, Naruto." Inori said with a grin. "Did you sleep well?"

"G'morning and I guess," Naruto shrugged.

"Crying isn't just for grief," Inori opened the refrigerator to look for juice. "Sometimes you need to cry when you feel stressed out. Happiness too."

Naruto picked up an egg with the fork set out for him and placed it on his plate. "Are you coming with me today to meet Sakura-chan, Teme, and Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, it's about 7 am right now. What time does your team meet?"

"9 am but Kakashi-sensei is late by like two or three hours late. Dattabane."

Inori's right eye twitched in annoyance, "That will piss me off."

Naruto laughed nervously, "Sorry. Dattabane."

"It's alright. My mother was strict on me showing up on time so it sort of rubbed off on me to show up early."

"Define early."

"Like ten or twenty minutes early."

"Aah."

Sasuke ignored the annoying high pitch babble from his female teammate as they waited for Naruto and their senseis. Naruto was a fool but he proved himself worthy of being his teammate while the girl has done nothing but complain and whine about getting dirty.

Tch. Kunoichi of the Year. Bullshit.

Suddenly in a swirl of lightning, a woman in her early 20s appeared holding Naruto in a chokehold position that clearly wasn't dangerous to the blonde as he was laughing. The sun glinted the woman's hair crimson as she let go of Naruto.

"Yo! Ducklings, I am your new sensei alongside with your primary sensei. My name is Inori Uzumaki."

"Are you related to the baka?" Sakura asked. Inori's purple gaze pinned Sakura where she stood as the air around Sakura tightened.

"That 'baka' is your teammate, girly. Don't insult someone who might save your life in the future." Inori stuffed her hands in her pockets as she waited for Sakura's reply. Sasuke watched as the pressure on her was lifted causing the girl to fall to her knees shaking and panting. "Shit. Did Kakashi not release his killer intent on you guys?"

"No," Naruto shook his head. "We were exposed to Zabuza's in the Wave mission."

"Ah," The woman nodded solemnly. "Alright! So until Kakashi gets here. I'm going to give you three advice on your fighting styles then train you into the ground but first tell me who the fuck are you cause Naru-chan told me but it went through one ear and out the other."

Naruto pouted as Inori pointed at Sasuke, "Duckbutt. Go."

"Sasuke Uchiha. I like some things and hate a lot. My ambition is to kill a man and restore my clan."

"So angst filled boy with a need of revenge and fucking to restore your clan. Got it. Girly, your turn."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like," She blushed heavily. "I hate Ino-pig and Naruto! My wish is." Sakura blushes while looking at Sasuke.

"Fucking hell," Inori swore. "I got a hyperactive cousin who really shouldn't have drank my coffee, an antsy filled duckass, a horny fangirl and a scarecrow that's hiding in the trees reading porn."

Kakashi leaped down from the tree, "So my cute students. Here's the plan for today."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Training!"

Inori stared blankly at the one eye smiling scarecrow as her eye twitched in annoyance. Naruto and Sakura face planted while Sasuke grunted. Inori face palmed as she turned away from the silver-haired man as she gestured for the three to stand in front of her.

"Okay. This is what I want Sakura to continue the tree climbing exercise until you feel tired than you can rest. Sasuke, find leaves to make them hover with your chakra. Naruto, you will be doing the water walking exercise." Inori count off her fingers. "Any questions?"

"Why do I need to do the tree climbing when I already know how to do it?" Sakura looked confused. Kakashi merely opened his book feigning disinterest.

"Pay attention cause I'll only explain it once." Inori channel some chakra to her fingertips and directed to her hand to a hand sized rock. Her purple chakra reached out to the rock connecting the two. Her fingers twitched causing the rock to sail into her hand. "Chakra control is important because if you have no control your attacks will have no effect or be devastating on the field. Sakura, you have the best control because your chakra reserves is about above average which is okay but you need to built it up slowly. Sasuke's control can be improved because his reserves are larger due to the fact he came from a majorly ninja orientated clan. Kakashi-san's control is perfect because he was a former Anbu and the job basically requires perfect chakra control. Naruto and I, on the other hand, are part of a clan with large chakra reserves. We are given more difficult chakra control exercises. Understand?"

"Hai!"

Sakura picked a tree and ran up the tree; her chakra sticking her to the bark. Inori Uzumaki is not like Kakashi-sensei or her baka teammate. She's beautiful in the way she carries herself like Inori-san is full of confidence and no fear of the unknown. Sakura can admit that when Inori-sensei focused her killing intent on her; she knew that Inori-sensei isn't going to be a pushover like some of the teachers in the Academy.

Inori-sensei was recently wounded or so she heard from a girl who saw Inori-sensei.

Sakura gasped as her foot slipped from the bark and felt the air rush through her hair as she fell. She shut her eyes tightly as she neared the ground. When she opened them, she was in Inori-sensei's arms and she was smiling down at her. Sakura noticed the purple was flickered with red turning them more haunting color.

"You okay?" she tilted her head with a kind smile. "Did something distract you?"

Sakura felt her cheeks flushed as she stuttered. "I'm fine!"

Inori just smiled as she set Sakura down. Sakura was dusting off her red dress when gentle fingers went through her hair. Sakura looked up at the redhead female in surprise but Inori only smirked.

"The females in the Uzumaki clan made it a tradition to grow out our hair because we could send chakra to the hair and make it a weapon. So why did you grow out yours?"

"For Sasuke-kun."

"Why?"

Something about Inori-sensei told her that she'll listen without judging her decisions. "When I was younger most of the girls would try in vain to catch the attention of Sasuke-kun. Someone heard that he liked girls with long hair so I grew it out."

Inori hummed as she nodded, "But why does every girl want to be with him? He's just a child who came from a family that meet a tragic end at the end of a blade. He won't pay attention to you if you look dolled up and pretty. Hell, my older brother

when girls did that but a girl who didn't became his wife."

"What happened to him?"

"He's dead." Inori shrugged one shoulder with a bitter look. "But back on you. Sakura, why do you want Sasuke's attention?"

Sakura looked down at her feet as she asked shyly, "You won't judge me?"

"No."

"I was bullied a lot when I was younger about my forehead so I thought…"

"If you catch the attention of Sasuke then you think you're better than them." Inori stated drily. "That's the most petty thing to do and I'm proud in a girl way."

Sakura shakingly smile at her. "And in a sensei way?"

"It's mean but you're supposed to be training." The redhead smiled as she waved her hands in front of her. "I gotta check up on Sasuke. Make sure he's not burning down the trees in frustration."

Sakura giggled as Inori-sensei smirked at her and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Glaring at the leaves won't make them float faster."

The amused voice of his other sensei made Sasuke glared at her harshly. The woman was leaning on the tree spinning a kunai on her finger.

"I'm rookie of the year," Sasuke growled as he straighten his posture. "I'm Sasuke of the Great Uchiha clan and I demand to be treated better."

The redhead snorted before laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA OH KAMI!" The woman snickered as she walked closer to him. The smile from her face dropped as she kicked Sasuke hard into the tree behind him. "Uchiha, I don't have to listen to your complaints. Hell, I don't have to train you so far into the ground

wished your brother killed you."

"Shut up!" Sasuke gritted out. "You know nothing of my pain!"

"And you know nothing of the world you're in." Her sandal foot pinned him to the tree with her eyes shadowed. "You are a brat who thinks that true power is how much people give to you but you are wrong. You don't know the meaning of true strength. I respect your brother because he made choices but he doesn't hide from them. You; however, go against the rules because they don't suit to your need for revenge."

Sasuke glared at the woman. She respected the killer of his family and not him! The last loyal Uchiha to Konoha.

Inori stepped back crossing her arms before she sighed heavily as she crouched before him. "My family except Naruto is dead so I understand to a point. But hating someone you still clearly love is just hurting yourself."

Sasuke stared at Inori in shock as the redhead traced one of the tattoos on her left arm, "H-how?"

"Secret." Inori smirked at him as she poofed away.

"Of course," Sasuke gritted his teeth as he stood. "What does she know? She doesn't know anything about me… but she is a better teacher than Kakashi."

Inori Uzumaki. From the tattoos on her; she is a sealing master on the same level of Jiraiya of the Sannin or the Fourth Hokage. What he experienced from her kick was that she held back as if she saw him as weak. Sasuke clenched his fist hard enough for him to bleed.

Naruto gasped as he fell through the water yelping when the cold of the river chilled him. He shook his head to get the water out of his hair. Naruto looked up when Inori stepped on the water before him. Instead of the braid; her hair was in earlier it was loose in lazy waves. She had her arms crossed as she studied him.

"Am I cruel, Naru-chan?"

Her question took him by surprised but he shook his head. "No, Inori-neechan. Why? Dattabane?"

"I kicked your teammate into a tree a few minutes ago."

"Which one?" He hoped it wasn't Sakura-chan.

"Duck ass."

Naruto snorted as he channelled chakra to his feet before cautiously placing his right foot on the water. It stayed on top of the water as he placed his left on the moving current. He stayed above the water before dropping. Inori's arms wrapped around his waist to keep him from going under.

"Want me to explain?"

"Please."

"You noticed that the tree is solid so the chakra output should stay the same. However, with water you have to changed the chakra output continuously or you'll fall in."

Naruto nodded as he focus on regulating his chakra as Inori said to do. She let him back on his feet on top of the water. He stayed above for about 3 minutes before falling in. Naruto reemerged coughing up water as Inori knelt on the water with a smile.

"You almost got it. I got to ask Kakashi something so you'll be fine on your own?"

"Hai!" Naruto beamed at her as she straighten up from her position. "Thank you for the advice, Inori-neechan!"

Inori nodded as she disappeared in a flash of purple.

Even though he meet Inori yesterday Naruto was at ease around her. She reminds him a little of Iruka-sensei. Maybe he can convince her to see Iruka-sensei. That would be awesome! Dattabane!

Kakashi looked up to see the redhead woman appeared in front of him in a flash.

"Kakashi," she started. "May I put gravity seals on the three?"

"Sure." Kakashi turned the page in his book. "Do you have the supplies for it."

"He asks 'do I have this supplies for it'. Yes, I do."

"Then, I'm not stopping you."

Near evening, the three students returned looking drained and tired. Inori looked up from a scroll and waved them over.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Off doing what Kakashi does," Inori shrugs. "I have to put a seal on you three."

Naruto's hand covered his stomach as Inori ran her fingers through her hair, "What type of seal?"

"Gravity." Inori pulled Sakura down easily. She had Sakura leaned her head forward to expose the nape of Sakura's neck. The paintbrush tickled Sakura but she managed not to move at all. "Put some of your chakra into the seal."

Sakura did as she was told and instantly felt weight on her as she struggled to stand.

"You're dismissed, Sakura."

Sakura tiredly nodded as Inori stood up to Sasuke.

"Turn." Her tone was low and dangerous as the evening light brought out the red in her eyes. Sasuke gritted his teeth as Inori quickly drawn out the seal. Sasuke focused his chakra in the seal and weight settled on him. He walked away from the redhead female who rolled her eyes.

"I'll put the seal on you later, Naruto." Inori stretched out before wrapping around Naruto's shoulders and shunshined away.


	5. Chapter 5: Inori's Sorrow

Disclaimer: no ownage of Naruto

Author's note: OOH Inori's past.

 **Guest:** hahahahaha technically it would be okay since they are distant cousins but i have someone in mind for Inori-chan.

 _Inori was jostled awake when Akihiko-niichan lifted her out of her bed. She rubbed her eyes drowsily as the sounds of fighting was getting closer. Akihiko kneeled before his younger sister; his blonde hair was almost white from the moonlight peeking in through the tent opening that his girlfriend stood on guard with her katana ready._

" _Inori," He whispered urgently as he handed her their father's forehead protector. "You need to leave, now."_

" _Huh?" Inori blinked slowly._

" _No time for questions, Inori. The Rock ninja are closing in and you need to go."_

" _But what about you?" She clenched at Akihiko's shirt when he pulled her into a tight hug._

" _I'll get by somehow." Akihiko urged Inori out of the tent at a hurried pace. "Run into the forest and don't look back."_

" _But!"_

" _No buts. Run." Akihiko's tone was serious but she hugged him for a last time. Inori ran into the dark forest as the sound of her mother's scream was cut off suddenly._

Inori jerked awake from the bed panting with her hand on her chest. She covered her eyes with her arms as she breathed shakingly. Her seals glowed faintly as she looked at her arms Inori sighed as she sat up on the king size bed. Inori slide out of bed and climbed downstairs to see Naruto reading to himself from an Intro to Fuuinjutsu.

Under her care, Naruto was eating properly for the first time and changed from the orange jumpsuit to a black jacket with orange lines, mesh shirt underneath, and black pants. Right now he was barefooted as the rule was no shoes in the house.

Naruto glanced up to take in his guardian's appearance. Inori was still wearing her pajamas as she walked over to the couch and sat down beside him. Inori covered her face warily as he continued to stare at her.

"You okay?"

"I will be."

Naruto focused on her causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. "Inori-chan, you listen to my pain so now I'll listen to yours."

Inori stared at her hands before sighing, "My parents were killed by Rock shinobi 9 years ago. My older brother got me before the attack reached where I was. I don't even know if my brother is alive."

The two sat in silence as Naruto processed the information of her past. Dulled purple eyes meet sky blue eyes which was full of determination.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Inori-neechan."

She smiled slightly at the 12 year old boy, "It's okay. Is Kakashi making this day a free day for you?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded as he picked up the scroll. "I want to start on fuuinjutsu because it sounds amazing."

"Haha. I can teach you chakra sensing if you want me too." Inori offered as she lazily put her legs on the coffee table.

"Don't you have a meeting with the shinobi council today? But I'll liked that." He brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

Inori groaned mournfully as she flopped sideways onto a laughing Naruto, "Don't remind me, Naru-chan. I shudder from what they are planning to do."

"Good luck."

Inori flicked Naruto on his nose in irritation. He laughed when Inori started to tickle him.

Inori was tapping her foot as she looked at the shinobi clan heads, the Hokage's advisors and the Hokage himself.

"The Uzumaki seat is open. Inori-san sit in it for Naruto until he becomes of age or Chuunin." Hiruzen folded his hands as he watch the group's reaction to the announcement. "Any opposing arguments?"

The Ino-Shika-Chou nodded in acceptance as they studied the blank faced Inori. Tsume Inuzuka tilted her head as did Shibi Aburame. Hiashi Hyuuga said nothing as he as well studied Inori who looked almost bored.

"Are you willing to be in CRA?" Homura asked bluntly.

Inori's eyes sharpen in annoyance before her eyes became clear, "No."

"It will help the village, Uzumaki-san." Danzo said.

"And? I wasn't born here so I don't have much ties to this village." Inori bluntly stated staring at Danzo. "Don't involve me in your slimy schemes."

Tsume snorted as the rest looked amused at the redhead.

"Hokage-sama," Inori looked at Hiruzen. "Can I go now? I gotta make sure Naruto doesn't accidently set the house on fire."

Hiruzen chuckled as he stood, "Meeting adjourned."

Inori immediately jumped out of the closest window of the council room leaving an amused Hiruzen and clan heads.

Inori landed in front of a familiar person named Sakuya Hyuuga, "Oh! Hello again."

"H-Hello, Inori-san." she stepped back holding a large stack of papers.

Inori straighten up as she take more than half of the papers, "So where are you going?"

"The Ninja Academy to drop these off for Iruka-sensei."

"Naru-chan mentioned that name before."

"Yes," Sakuya nodded as they walked to the Academy. "Iruka-sensei mentored most of this year graduates."

"He must have the patience of a saint." Inori was amused as she walked beside her companion.

"How's your injuries?"

"Healed up nicely." Inori didn't noticed Sakuya looking at her in worry as Inori seemed to be in her own world.

Iruka looked up to see his friend and an attractive woman walked into his classroom, "Ah! Thank you, Sakuya-san and?"

"Inori Uzumaki," Inori snapped out of her daydream to answer.

"Are you the boss' mother?" Konohamaru asked which made Inori's eyes snapped towards him.

"I'm his distant relative." Inori shrugged as she placed the papers on Iruka's desk. "See you later, Sakuya-chan."

Sakuya barely manage to nod before Inori disappeared in pure speed.

"Wow." Iruka's class breathed out.

Sakura looked up to see Inori-sensei running on the rooftops with an expression she never saw on the normally cheerful woman. She frowned in concern at the older woman as she disappeared in pure speed that she isn't sure that Kakashi-sensei could beat.

"I hope you get better," Sakura whispered hoping that her wish reached the woman.

Across the street, Sasuke scoffed at the sign of weakness in the second teacher of Team 7 as he walked home from the training grounds.

Kakashi arrived in the training grounds usually reserved for high level jonin that was almost completely destroyed with his co-teacher sitting against a boulder with some bruises that was rapidly fading away and a bleeding lip. He wordlessly stood next to Inori to against the same boulder pretending his interest in his book.

His dark eyes caught the exhaustion in her frame as she leaned her head on the rock to look up at him. He dully noted the strained tenseness in her jaw and the slightly red rimmed eyes of his follow jonin. Inori just sighed and looked at the destruction she caused.

"Naruto came to me earlier." Kakashi stated.

"Hm."

"It's the anniversary of the death of someone precious to you."

"Yeah…"

The two sat in silence as the nature around them quieted down with the sunset.

"Do you think Team 7 is ready for the chuunin exams?"

"We wouldn't know until after next week." She stated with her eyes closed. "What do you think?"

"I think they might have a chance to at least getting to the second round and one of them going to the finals."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"On?"

"Whoever makes it to the finals and the loser has to have their hair dyed magenta for a week."

"Deal. My bet is on Sakura."

"Naruto."

The two shook hands with smirks on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: ya'll know i dont own anything but Inori and Sakuya

* * *

Kakashi watched silently as Naruto and Sakura fight each other with a large black fox curled up beside him. Naruto ducked under Sakura's swiped and landed a hit to Sakura's stomach. Sakura winced before kicking Naruto away; Naruto flipped in mid air and sent a chakra charged kunai at Sakura. To avoid getting hit, Sakura deflected the kunai with her own.

"Stop."

His students paused panting and looked at him .

"Naruto is too surprising so he has an advantage over you, Sakura. I didn't say you were defected just come up with a plan to trick him or something." The fox sat up looking at the two with pure golden eyes as Kakashi explained.. "Naruto, you need to slow down for Sakura or both of you won't learn from your train."

Sakura and Naruto nodded as they sat in front of Kakashi and the fox.

"Sensei," Sakura started. "Where's Inori-sensei?"

The fox tilted its head, "She is in a meeting with the hokage and clan heads."

"About what?"

"Who knows?" The fox summon curled up once more on the ground.

* * *

Inori bounced her left leg listening in to the conversation around her as she idly played with ninja her mind went to the Forbidden Seals of the Uzumaki Clan: Jinsei Shūfaku*, Teishutsu* and Kējidou~iru*. All three would end in the death of the sealer or the victim if it was performed incorrectly.

"Uzumaki-san, if you just here to space out then please leave." One of Hiruzen's advisor said. Inori looked at the older woman lazily as the ninja wire sliced open some of her fingers.

"I'm paying attention just that the subject matter over the civilians complains of the ninja is not exactly important in the matters of the clan heads." She stated in a bored tone.

"Well, what should the main focus be if not on Konoha's civilians?" An old man asked.

"Glad you asked. The Chuunin Exams." Inori replied as her purple eyes stared down the advisors. "The security of the four gates should increases as well as the little to none security of the hospital."

"Could you explain more?" Inoichi Yamanaka looked at Inori on his left side. His daughter only mention seeing Inori in passing but she always smiled at his daughter.

"Suna has a gate only Suna ninja can open. Cloud has a mountain range and the jinchuuriki of the 8 tails to protect them. Konoha has a barely trained jinchuuriki and less shinobi active after the Kyuubi hospital has medic ninjas which could heal the injured if there was an invasion. The exams are perfect time to invade because the four gates are open to accept those in it and those come watch it."

Hiruzen closed his eyes as he thought on Inori's words. There are ninja that will jump at the chance of invading and destroying the village. He was worried about the security of the civilians when the Chuunin Exams start next week.

Shikaku nodded in agreement to Inori, "I agree with Uzumaki-san. The protection of the village must come first during an exam like the Chuunin Exams where genin all over participate in."

"Shikaku and Boar will handle the security of the village." Hiruzen decided.

The Nara clan head muttered, "Troublesome."

"Meeting adjourned. Inori stay back."

The clan heads exited in a calm manner as Inori placed her legs up on the table watching the elderly Hokage got up from his seat to the pictures on the walls. He stopped at the picture with a handsome blonde male with blue eyes.

"Inori-chan, your mind seemed far away."

"Yes. My mind recalled something that my father taught me a long time ago."

"What is it?"

" Kinji rareta shīru."

"The Forbidden Seals?"

"Yes. One can bring a person back to life but it has to be pure intentions or the chakra is sucked out of the user. The second is forcing the victim to do whatever you want and third is caging the victim's will."

"I see… How's Team 7?"

"Good. Both Naru-chan and Sakura are training right now with Byakko and Kakashi."

"Byakko?"

"A Kitsune summon."

"Named Byakko?"

Inori shrugged, "He's insane but good summon. Well, I gotta go."

Hiruzen nodded at the redhead as he said before she could leave, "You will be proctoring the final part of the Chuunin Exams, Inori-chan."

"Alright." She shrugged and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Hiruzen chuckled, "She's just like Tobirama-sensei."


End file.
